


A Snowfall Kind of Love

by That_Would_Be_Enough



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Name-Calling, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/pseuds/That_Would_Be_Enough
Summary: Title is from Snowfall by Ingrid MichaelsonSet in @one_golden_sun's Poly Gay Trio verse





	A Snowfall Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



It was snowing in the city. Thick, heavy drops falling deftly from the sky, glittering as they passed through the lights of buildings and streetlights. John had been awed by the snow since his first winter in New York. The way the flakes drifted to the ground so gracefully, dampening all other sounds. It seemed like something out of a movie. Sometimes he thought, if he listened very hard, he could almost hear the sound of Christmas carols when he glanced up at the sky. He was so distracted by the gorgeous sight, he jumped when he felt am arm slip around his waist. 

As he turned his head up to look at his boyfriend, eyes wide with surprise and snowflakes settling in his hair, he was caught in a slow, gentle kiss. Lafayette let his arm travel lower, gloved hand skimming over his hips and settling just above his ass. John was ready to melt into him, just like the snow turning to water droplets on his jacket, when he felt a hand turn his face in the other direction. 

Alex, not one to be outdone, pulled him close in a passionate kiss. His lips danced and parted to let tongues mingle, moving as if he were starving, desperate to taste just the tiniest morsel. John groaned in response, feeling his own body start to grow hungry as well. His cheeks filled with heat, despite the freezing temperatures and his lack of a hat, and he felt that warmth starting to flood to other areas of his body. Alex squeezed him close, running hands down his arms and over his chest reverently. 

As all this was going on, John felt the persistent snowflakes falling on his forehead and cheeks. He could hear the quiet, muffled crunch of boots on snow in the background and the buzz of streetlights overhead humming with electricity. A harsh breeze rushed down the street, and it stung sharply as it hurried by them. John couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body, nor the small breath of discomfort that escaped him. Lafayette tugged on Alex’s arm, and suddenly there were no more lips covering John’s. He glanced between the two of them, confused, and feeling even more freezing than before. 

“You’re cold, baby,” Lafayette said soothingly. John noticed it was a statement, not a question. “Let’s get you back home where we can warm you up properly.”

John nodded absently, accepting a hand first from Lafayette, and then from Alex on his other side. “Cold,” he repeated in a whisper, wishing he had worn more layers out. Alex pressed a kiss to his temple, moving himself a little closer. John felt the warmth radiate off his body and felt a small smile form on his lips. “Snow’s pretty,” he said softly, staring off into the distance in front of him. 

“Very pretty,” Lafayette nodded in agreement. Alex kept his thoughts about the snow, and how much of a pain it was, to himself. 

“Can we have hot cocoa when we get home?” John glanced up at Laf with wide eyes, lips parted and breath coming out in small clouds of heat.

“Of course we can, my love. How does hot chocolate sound, Alex?”

“Sounds perfect.” Alex smiled, running his fingers through John’s snowy curls. “You look gorgeous, you know that honey? I know you think the snow’s pretty, but it could never compare to your beauty. You’re just so damn perfect.”

John giggled at the cheesy lines, blushing deeper as he looked up at Alex through his lashes. 

 

Back in their apartment, John sat on the couch, his head resting on Alex’s shoulder as Lafayette carried three mugs of hot cocoa over. He pressed a kiss to John’s nose as he pushed the mug into his hands and took a seat next to his boyfriends. They sipped as Alex talked about his latest project at work, Lafayette absentmindedly rubbing circles into John’s thigh. 

John tried to focus on the conversation, but he found his mind drifting. The closeness of his two boyfriends, the warmth of the fireplace heating up their living room, and Lafayette’s hand on his thigh were all stirring up desire inside of him. Desire to be touched, desire to please, desire to feel wanted. He shifted so Lafayette’s hand was on his inner thigh instead, trying to hint at what he wanted without coming off as too needy. 

Alex raised an eyebrow at the movement, but kept explaining the intent behind the closing lines he had come up with, casually bringing his hand up to run his fingers through John’s curls again. Alex continued to talk and Laf continued to rub his thigh, and John was almost sure he had inched his hand a little further up. The pattern was only broken when Lafayette took his final sip of hot cocoa and stood up to gather the mugs and bring them into the kitchen. With Laf gone, John curled into Alex and buried his face into his shirt. 

“How you feeling, baby boy?”

“Good, Papi,” John mumbled, nuzzling the side of his face into the soft fabric. 

“That’s good.” He moved a hand down to John’s hip, fingers lightly brushing the skin right above his waistband. “It seems like someone’s getting a little needy.”

John hummed a small noise and squeezed Alex’s thigh. “Just wanna make you and Daddy feel good.”

“Of course you do, sweetheart.” Alex tipped his chin up and caught him in a deep kiss, one hand tangled in his hair and the other digging into his lower back to hold him close. John relaxed into it, feeling relief at finally getting attention more substantial than the teasing touches he was receiving before. When Alex bit at his bottom lip, he moaned into it, letting himself be pulled in even deeper.

“What do we have here?” As Lafayette returned to the room, Alex pulled away to give him a satisfied grin. 

“Jack wants some attention. Isn’t that right, honey?”

John nodded shyly, briefly glancing up at Laf with big eyes, full of desire. 

“Ah, that should not be a problem. It’s so chilly out, and our bed is so big and warm.” Lafayette turned his eyes to Alex. “My love, can you go turn on the fire place in the bedroom?” 

As Alex got off the couch, Lafayette moved in close and perched beside John. “Tell me what kind of attention you want, mon cher. Do you want attention on your mouth?” He punctuated the question with a brief kiss to John’s lips. John let out a small whine of impatience as Lafayette pulled away to look him in the eyes again. He could see the excitement growing inside his boyfriend. He could tell by the way that his eyes seemed to sparkle with a promise to give him exactly what he wanted.

“Daddy,” he whined, pouting just the tiniest bit. “Want you to fuck me.” 

Lafayette chuckled, but the hint of pleasure in his laugh didn’t escape John. “You want me to fuck you, little one? I think we can do that,” he paused here, giving John a meaningful look and a smirk, “eventually.” 

“Want it now, Daddy,” he mumbled into Laf’s neck as he nuzzled his face into the warmth of his skin, inhaling his scent. 

“Be good for me and wait until I decide you’re ready.” There was no threat in his words, but John melted at the stern tone of voice, his desire to please winning out over his impatience. He felt like candle wax, turning to liquid under Lafayette’s fire. 

“Okay.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I can be good.”

He allowed Lafayette to wrap strong arms around him, to lift him from the couch. He kept his face in the hollow formed by his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder, listening rather than watching as he was carried across the living room, hearing the door opening by its quiet creak. He only looked up when he fell onto the bed. Laf stood above him on one side of their huge bed, Alex siting on his heels on the other side of him. 

“What are we going to do with you, little one?” Lafayette considered. 

“Can I tie you up, baby boy? You always look so fucking good in ropes.” Alex’s eyes were expectant, and he really couldn’t deny him when he was that excited. 

John nodded his head, watching as Alex hopped from the bed and went to shuffle through the closet. 

“Alex, don’t tie his cock. I want that free for us to use, understood?” He felt a fluttering feeling in his gut at the words. 

“Yeah sure,” Alex said, giving him a dismissive handwave without turning around. When he returned to the bed he was carrying a length of dark red rope, smirking down at John, assessing his body. After a moment of contemplation, he brought a hand to John’s hair, tangling fingers in curls and giving a gentle tug. “On your knees. Shirt off.”

John quickly did as he was told, scrambling to sit up and tuck his feet and legs underneath him, peeling off his soft t-shirt and tossing it to the side. He itched with anticipation, trying to keep as still as possible with the eyes of both his boyfriends sharp like knives digging into his skin. He felt Alex crawl onto the bed behind him, the soft rope brushing against his skin as he worked to unwind it. His eyes fluttered closed as Alex started to work, the rope pressing into his skin and winding around his chest, his arms, his back. Alex’s hands were warm, careful fingers brushing against his skin, contrast to the way the rope would bite into him once it was pulled tight. He could feel him now, working a pattern from the tops of his arms all the way down to his wrists. The repeated motion of it, the calculated and sure way Alex moved, had John almost in a trance by the time he tied off the final knot. 

He hadn’t noticed Lafayette move onto the bed, but suddenly his voice was low in his ear, fingers moving slowly at the skin on his neck. “Beautiful,” he sighed, running one finger just above a length of rope. John shivered, tried to turn his head to look, but was stopped by those strong fingers holding him still by the back of his neck. “Stay still. Be good for us, cherie.” He felt the sweet song of submission singing through his every vein, every muscle, silencing any desire to disobey. Then Laf’s mouth was on his, controlled and commanding, tongue parting lips and demanding entry. John allowed it easily, softening his own lips, mouth, tongue, and allowing his boyfriend to just take. He felt Alex wrap arms around his waist, lips coming up to shoulder, biting a trail of bruises into his skin. 

He was dazed as Lafayette broke away from him, vaguely noticed him mumble something in French to Alex. Could feel Alex’s breath on his skin as he responded. Then they were both moving away, standing up next to the bed. “Stand up.” Lafayette’s voice was low, his eyes dark, and John did his best to obey, scooching to the edge of the bed and swinging his feet out from under him. As he steadied himself, he gave an involuntary shiver. “Let’s move closer to the fire, little one. We will warm you up.” 

Alex grabbed him by the arm, tugging him closer to their fireplace. Once he got within range of the heat, he felt himself start to relax, the glow of the flames almost hypnotizing. Alex moved to his front, hands reaching down for his fly. “I don’t think we need these anymore.” He pushed the pants down in one smooth motion and then put a hand at the small of John’s back, forcing him to step forward and out of them. 

“Much better,” Lafayette added, eyes running down the length of his body. John was hyper aware of the fact that both his boyfriends were still fully dressed while he was nearly naked. He bit his lip, trying to distract himself from any hint of self-consciousness. “You seem tense.” Laf stepped behind him, wrapping arms around his waist. He started rubbing small circles on his stomach, other hand exploring his hips, his thighs, the soft flesh of his ass. John closed his eyes, melting into the gentle touches, allowing himself to feel the comfort of the contact, the heat from the fire. He had almost drifted into a half-conscious state when he was startled back by the tug of hands on the waist band of his boxer briefs. He glanced down to see Alex on his knees, licking his lips and taking John’s already hard cock out from under the fabric. When he leaned forward, traced his tongue painfully slowly up his length, John had to bite back a moan. He felt the shortest moment of relief when Alex took his head into his mouth, tongue pressing into his slit, before he pulled back off, working him over with just his tongue again. He let out a low whine, frustration overtaking him, but as Alex smirked up at him, self-satisfied look on his face, John bit back the pleas that were on the tip of his tongue. Lafayette paused his exploration, one hand resting at the top of John’s hip. “What is it, my sweet?”

John considered his response, remembered his promise to be patient. Didn’t want to play the game wrong. “Nothing, Daddy.” He leaned his head back against Laf’s chest, turning his face to nuzzle his cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“You are being a very good boy. Perhaps someone deserves a reward?”

John nodded quickly, the sound of Lafayette’s heartbeat underneath him steady and comforting. 

“Use your words, little one. Would you like a reward?”

John swallowed, throat feeling dry and the heat of arousal driving him nearly past comprehension. “Yes please,” he managed, embarrassment tinting his cheeks. He suddenly let out a yelp as Alex’s hand squeezed his balls unexpectedly, not enough to hurt, just enough to catch him off guard. 

“And how exactly are you going to reward such a little slut?” Alex asked as he stood back up, hand still fondling his balls. John let out a low whine, his touch and the words working together to drive him crazy. 

“I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” John could hear the smirk in his voice, and he leaned back against him further, craving the closeness, but Lafayette just stepped backwards, forcing him to steady himself. He could hear his boyfriend moving across the room behind him, and in a moment he had returned with a soft blanket, laying it on the floor in front of the fireplace. “On your knees,” he said looking at John expectantly. 

John carefully kneeled down on the blanket, settling himself and trying to find a spot that wasn’t too uncomfortable. He was surprised by just how much warmer it was on the ground, and he felt his insides glowing with the warmth. Alex had walked over to his side, resting one hand on his ass before tugging his briefs the rest of the way down and off wrestling them off of his legs. He could feel Laf kneel down behind him, the wet sound of lube being slicked onto his fingers. He closed his eyes and let out a gasp when he finally felt a finger brush up against his entrance. Then a hand on his lower back, Alex’s he vaguely thought, pushed him down so his face was on the ground, cheek brushing the soft material of the blanket. From behind him he felt that finger pressing against his hole again, and then Lafayette was sliding into him. He worked him open quickly, adding the second finger and stretching him to the point where it was uncomfortable, but felt too good to complain. He let out a symphony of low whines and gasps, urging his boyfriend on to what he knew would be the real reward. He had three of Laf’s fingers inside of him when he felt Alex’s thumb on his bottom lip, parting his mouth. His eyes blinked open, and he gazed up at his boyfriend through his lashes, vaguely noticing that he had discarded his clothes at some point. 

“Color check, baby?”

“Green. I’m green Papi.”

“Course you are. Little whores like you just love having cocks shoved in their mouths. Open up.” 

John whimpered, but licked his lips and opened his mouth, allowing Alex to guide his head onto his cock. As the tip nudged the back of his throat, he gagged but managed to compose himself quickly enough, Alex’s hand at the nape of his neck holding him close. The feeling of his throat working to accommodate the intrusion and the fullness of the dick in his mouth had momentarily distracted him, but once he settled into it, he focused in on Lafayette’s fingers again, feeling them stretching and pumping him open, just barely missing his prostate. He moaned, impatient and filled with desire, just itching for more stimulation. 

“Fuck, baby,” Alex groaned softly. “Your mouth feels like heaven. So glad our little slut likes sucking cock so much.” 

Lafayette pulled his fingers out slowly, and John whined at the loss and Alex’s words, his mind fogged with need. Then, Laf’s cock, slick with lube, was pushing against his hole, stretching him open. He moaned around Alex as he was slowly filled, relishing every inch as he pushed back into the stretch, the slight sting only encouraging him. When Lafayette was seated fully inside, he dug his fingers into one ass cheek, and made a low, pleased noise. “You feel so good, mon amour. Your ass is incredible, so tight and perfect.” John glowed with the praise, swallowing around Alex’s cock in lieu of a response, and drawing a moan from above him. 

Then Lafayette started to pull back. As he thrust back in, Alex began to move as well, keeping the hand behind his head to hold him in place while he fucked his face. The force of Lafayette driving into him coupled with the angle he was at didn’t provide the ideal conditions for Alex’s cock to be shoved down his throat, but he did his best to hold still and let them both get as deep as possible. Laf adjusted the angle a tiny bit, and suddenly his vision went white as he clenched around the dick inside of him. He groaned loudly around Alex, his insides consumed with pure fire, and pushed back as much as he could. The vibrations spurring Alex on, he tangled his fingers in John’s curls and doubled his effort. John gave up any effort to keep up with him and just relaxed into the onslaught. 

“Fuck, baby. You look so good with Laf’s cock shoved deep in your tight little ass. Little whore like you, bet you love it. Don’t you?” He gave John’s curls a particularly hard tug and John whined in response, barely able to keep up with the words he was so overwhelmed with all the sensations. “Of course you do. Little sluts like you just love getting fucked. Bet you’d want to do this all day if we’d let you. Just lie around filled with cocks, getting stuffed like the slut you are.” He punctuated the jab with a deep thrust into his throat, causing John to gag weakly around him before he pulled back again. 

His body was lit up like the sun, the heat of it almost too intense to bear. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, though he could feel the tears that had long since started to fall from the corners of his eyes. The way his throat was fluttering around Alex’s cock every other second, the words falling onto his ears, little jabs, pushing him even further to the brink. Lafayette inside of him, impossibly deep and huge and filling him up in a way that he didn’t have words to describe. How do you describe euphoria? The bliss of transcending into another plane of existence? 

He blinked his eyes open slowly at the sound of Alex’s voice, slight tug in his hair. He couldn’t comprehend the words for a moment, too far gone.

“Baby, I’m gonna come. Want to come on your face.” John groaned and nodded his head as much as he could, hoped his approval was apparent in the sound. Then Alex was pulling out, and the split second of relief his throat felt was soon overshadowed by hot come streaking his face, salt and spit on his swollen lips. His tongue darted out to catch what he could, and he made a point of swallowing it down, aware of Alex watching him. He hummed in approval, hand in his hair softening to scratch at his scalp. “Oh my god, Jack. Fuck.” His words almost slurred together in his afterglow, and John looked up at him through his lashes again, his heart singing out just how much he loved this man, a song that only he could hear. 

Lafayette picked up the pace behind them, pounding into him and nailing his prostate with every stroke. John’s breath was coming out in gasps and moans now, incapable of speech, incapable of coherent thought. He could feel his release coiled deep in his stomach, bubbling to the surface, but trapped just below. He looked up at Alex, dropped down so he was sitting on his feet in front of John and looking completely sated with a dopey grin on his face, and tried to give him a pleading look, desperate for someone to touch him, but Alex just continued to stroke his fingers through his hair. 

“Papi,” he managed between thrusts. “Papi, please.”

“What do you want, baby boy?” 

“Want you,” he panted, “to touch me.” 

“Is that right?” He smirked, making eye contact with Laf over him. “I think we should make you wait. Didn’t you say you’d wait until Daddy decided you’re ready?” He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his response. 

“Daddy?” he whined, the end of the word cut off as he gasped at a particularly hard thrust. “Please, daddy? I need it.” He could feel the tears mixing with the drying come on his face, and the humiliation of all of it was driving him past the point of sense. 

“You’ve been so good, my baby. I think you’ve earned some relief.” John was both impressed and jealous of how steady Laf’s voice was as he rammed into him. “Alex, would you would you please help him out?”

“Gladly,” he responded, moving further down John’s body before wrapping a warm hand around his dick and starting a pattern of firm, steady strokes. Already close to the edge, the touch lit John up like electricity, sending sparks as Laf drove right into his prostate. It was almost too much, and before long the room around him seemed to fade away as his world got brighter and brighter, flaring into fireworks, explosions, shooting stars. He could feel his body toppling over the edge, but instead of falling, he was flying. 

As he came down from his high, John felt Lafayette bury himself deep as he came, nails digging into his hips and dick throbbing with the effort of it, John’s name on his lips as he groaned with pleasure. Then he was pulling out, and John allowed himself to finally slump down onto the blanket underneath him, the soft material nice and comforting against his belly. Lafayette came around to kneel down in front of him, let his fingers rub soothing circles into his skin. “My love? How are you feeling?”

He fought through the haze in his brain until he was back on the surface of his consciousness, turning his head to look up at his boyfriend before responding. “I’m fine. More than fine. Just tired.”

“Bath then bedtime?”

John nodded, making a sleepy noise of approval. 

 

A little while later and the three of them were wrapped up in each other on the bed, clean and snuggled in blankets. John, already entangled with Lafayette, brought one hand to twine his fingers with Alex’s on the other side of him. “Love you,” he said, voice just above a whisper. “Love you both so much.”

Laf planted a kiss on his cheek. “I love you too. You are both my whole world. Both so perfect.”

He could hear Alex snort quietly next to him, but he smiled and squeezed his hand regardless. “I love you guys too.” It was quiet for a few minutes, the only noise the sound of the three of them breathing. Then Alex scooted in a little closer and wrapped his arms around John’s middle, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I was serious earlier, you know. You are prettier than the snow.” John made a noise of disbelief, but Alex just continued. “No, you are. The snow is only pretty when it’s new. Then it gets mushy and grey, covered in dirt and trash. Turns into slush that just pisses you off as you try to walk to work. You on the other hand, you just keep getting better the longer we have you around. Still wonderful, and sparkling, and beautiful.” John felt the smile spread on his face and turned his head to share a quick kiss with Alex. As he drifted off to sleep he thought of snowflakes and holidays and long winter nights snuggled between the two men he loved most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave comments and kudos! <3
> 
> Come hang out on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
